


Retry? By CheyanneChika

by Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Podfic, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Retry? By CheyanneChika

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retry?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000782) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ei2IXtbjYoglPqK3BGn8EItUUmiRH2bB/view?usp=drivesdk [fixed the link]

Here you go, too drunk to manage the hyperlink and make it pretty. Love yousssss!


End file.
